I Love Him! I Think
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: Antoinette has always been a proper lady, respecting her father's wishes. Claude wants her to marry the farmer Hansel. But, she's starting to care for Dirk, despite Claude's disapproval. Who will she choose? DirkxAntoinettexHansel
1. The Boy With The Feather Cap

**A/N**: I haven't written a Harvest Moon story in a while, I think I'm a little rusty writing them. I've been totally obsessed with Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar, by making a file playing at the boy farmer, as I started talking to Antoinette, I found her character fascinating.

Writing a love triangle is also new to me, so I hope I don't make it seem cheesy or dull to read.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

**.:ONE:.  
**_The Boy With the Feather Cap_

* * *

I get asked a lot; do I know Dirk. In all truth, I don't just know Dirk, he was there for me when I needed him most. One day I could never forget, was the day we first met...

On a particularly chilly autumn, I sat at my bedroom window, looking out at the quiet little hick town. Daddy loved this town, I felt like a bird in a cage. Alone, calling out for something that would never come.

"Antoinette, Dear Heart, I'm leaving for work," Daddy called, no doubt standing at the door.

I knew it was improper for a young lady to shout, Daddy would not approve. Daddy always told me, that I was a proper lady, and should compose myself as such. I stood up, leaving my room to go into the living room. Our home was so small, it didn't even have a kitchen. I longed for our large home back in the city.

"I await your return, Daddy," I said, standing in the hallway.

I did exactly that. My days were just counting the minutes, until dear Daddy returned. Daddy was the only person I could confide in.

While I dressed in my out door petticoat, wishing we still had a made to dress me like in the city. I could never understand why my clothes had so many buttons on them. All it did, was waste time trying to fasten them. Only then, did I remember I had plenty of time. I took off my petticoat, putting on a white pinafore instead.

Looking out of the window, I realised that it was raining. How I had not noticed the gentle sounds of the rain beating against the glass, I didn't know. There was something quite peaceful about listening to the rain drops.

I sat on the sofa, listening to the sound of the clock ticking over the fireplace. _Tick-tock. Tick-tock._ Soon, the sound was drowned out, the rain was coming down pretty heavy. I couldn't help thinking about Daddy, wondering whether he had made it to work safely.

A sound of someone hammering on the door startled me, causing me to let out a squeal. "Who is it?" I said, as politely as I could.

They continued to knock heavily.

"I'm coming!" I said, raising my voice as I stood up.

I walked past the fireplace, to warm my hands. But, I heard them coming into the house. Letting out another yelp, I grabbed the fire-poker.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"I'm Dirk," the person replied, walking into the living room so I could see him.

There was a boyish look about him. He stood as tall as a man, but had the impish expression of a child. He was wearing a hat with a feather in his cap, despite it being wet, I could tell it was a feather. I couldn't help giving him a look of revulsion, as he stood there dripping on the mahogany wooden floor.

"What are you doing in my home?" I demanded, my grip tightening on the poker.

"You invited me in," Dirk said, with a smile.

"I did not! I told you that I was coming," I informed him.

"Oh, sorry..." Dirk said, awkwardly. He removed his soaked hat from his head. "I thought you told me to come in." I could hear the sounds of the water dripping from his hat, landing on the floor. "I was sat by the river and it started raining. I'd catch a cold, if I tried running to my house."

I gave him a suspicious glance, because I knew that he lived in the house behind this one. "I suppose I should get you some dry clothes, it would be terrible if you caught your death."

I walked into Daddy's room, knowing that he had some simple clothes. When he moved to this village, Daddy had grown obsessed with the country life, having mother design some more 'country' clothes for him. Fortunately, Daddy had quickly gotten over it. I removed a simple brown tunic from the drawer, and some breeches. Returning them to Dirk, I was surprised to see that he'd already made himself at home.

He had taken his shoes off, leaving his hat, shoes and stockings on the floor beside the fire. Even taking it upon himself to add more wood to the fire. I shoved the clothes at him, going to collect some cloths from the dresser, to dry up the puddles Dirk had created.

Cleaning was difficult work, I was on my hands and knees, trying to dry it all up. More than once, my hand slipped, making me smack my chin on the ground. I was in a very grouchy mood, when I returned to the living room. Dirk's wet clothes were on the floor, he was sat on the sofa with his feet up, a goofy smile on his face.

"I just realised, I don't know your name," Dirk said, appearing not to see all the damp dirt marks on my formerly spotless white pinafore. "You're Claude's daughter, Angelina, right?"

"My name is Antoinette," I snapped, shooting him a glare.

.: _ :.

That wasn't the only time I saw Dirk. Each morning, just after Daddy left for work, Dirk would stop by to ask me if I would to go for a walk. Each morning, I would turn him down. Daddy would tell me that he was improper, that it was not right for me to be around him. Daddy didn't have anything against any of the villagers in this town, he just didn't believe any of the young men deserved to have me as their wife.

All that changed, one spring morning just over one season since I had met Dirk. It was the day Dirk never came. Daddy was home, sat on the sofa reading a book. Today he had decided not to go to work today, he had noticed how lonely I had become. I let out a sigh, upon hearing someone knock on the door. Thinking it was most likely Dirk, I pretended not to hear to convince Daddy to open the door for me.

I heard Daddy talking to someone, he was actually laughing. "Antoinette, come here for a moment, I want you to meet someone," Daddy called, from the living room.

I left my room, wondering who it could be. It had been such a long time since there was someone new in this village. That person being me. No one was really excited about that. Sat beside Daddy, was a man who looked around my age. He wore a blue cap, with a feather in it. His eyes were a warm brown. Judging by the tidiness of the man's garb, and the way Daddy spoke to him as if he were an old friend, I knew what was going on. Daddy had finally found someone of whom he believed was worthy of taking me as a wife.

Both Daddy and the man stood, as I entered the room. Neither of them sat, until I had walked around the sofa, taking a seat myself.

"Antoinette, this is Hansel," Daddy introduced, "he will be running that farm up on top of the hill."

"Nice to meet you," Hansel said, with a smile.

I nodded my head, playing my part. Whether Hansel knew it or not, he would soon begin courtship of me, Daddy would make sure of it.


	2. Lonely, Like Always

**A/N**: Does anyone else always think of Grand Bazaar being set around the Pride & Prejudice time era? I do. I think a lot of that went into this chapter. I knew it certainly wasn't modern, because there's no technology, and the way the characters dress certainly hints on an older time frame.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

**.:TWO:.  
**_Lonely, Like Always_

* * *

Hansel stayed for a while. Daddy tried to convince him to come to the cafe with us for dinner, but Hansel declined. Telling Daddy that he had work to do. Daddy patted him on the shoulder, as if he was already part of the family. I couldn't help wondering how long it would take Daddy to arrange the wedding. Would it be a Spring wedding? Or would he let me wait long enough to see if I felt anything for Hansel?

I put on my outdoor coat, looking over at Daddy as he put on his outdoor coat. He had that look in his eye, like he was up to something. Daddy reached into his pocket, removing a pouch of gold.

"Dear Heart, go to the cafe without me. Make sure to order me something, I shall join you shortly," Daddy said, as he placed the gold in my hand.

"Of course, Daddy," I agreed. I put the gold in my coat pocket.

I had no idea where Daddy was going, I hadn't noticed that he had left me, until I was stood outside Zephyr Cafe. I glanced over my shoulder, to find myself completely alone. Entering the cafe, I was greeted by the childish smile of Dirk. I had forgotten that he worked in the afternoon. Usually, he left me alone because Daddy was there.

"Welcome, Milady," Dirk said, with a smile. I knew he was joking around, but I didn't fall for the bait. I would not laugh. It would just encourage him. "May I get your royal robes?" Dirk joked.

"It's a coat, and I can remove it myself, thank you," I said, making sure to sound as snippy as possible.

After removing my coat, and shoving it in Dirk's face, I sat at a table near the window. Making sure that my seat was the one with my back to the wall, I didn't like people walking around behind me. After Dirk had hung my coat up on the coat rack, he came over to take my order.

"What can I get you?" Dirk asked, removing his pad and pencil from his apron.

"Asparagus soup to start," I said, looking over the menu. "Doria for my main. Cherry pie for dessert. Daddy will have, gazpacho to start. Paella for main. Milk tea to drink - that is for both of us. Don't bring all courses in one go."

Dirk scribbled them down. "So, your dad's coming, huh?"

"Yes," I said, flatly. If I did not commit to an emotion, then I hoped he would leave.

My response didn't make Dirk leave me alone, but the arrival of Daddy did. After hanging his coat up, Daddy sat down on the chair opposite me. He had a big smile on his face, like a child that had gotten a party cake all for themselves. Dirk brought over a pot of milk tea, with two cups.

"Antoinette, I have wonderful news for you," Daddy said, as I picked up the tea pot to pour our drinks. I looked up at his face. "Hansel will be dining with you on the morrow, for dinner."

So, there it began. Daddy had began Hansel's courtship of me. "I'm very happy to hear that," I lied.

My eyes must have said different, because when I looked away from him, Dirk caught my gaze. He had a sympathetic look on his face. I didn't let my gaze linger long enough. All the way through dinner, I barely spoke. Daddy didn't take any notice. He often regarded this kind of behavior as shyness around strangers. In truth, I didn't know how to act around others.

"Are you alright, Dear Heart?" Daddy asked, when we left the cafe.

"I am fine," I replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "I'm just feeling a tad light headed. Perhaps I've spent too much time inside today. I'll go for a short work."

"Of course, and you should," Daddy said, in an encouraging tone, "don't stay out too late. I do worry about you."

"Of course, Daddy," I said, nodding my head.

I walked along the river, until I came to the bridge. I dared myself to cross it, to follow the path to the waterfall. This path wasn't strange to me, as I had followed it during the day. But, during the evening, it was so new and exciting. I stood on the path leading up to the old farm, looking down at the waterfall. So entranced by it, that I didn't even realise that the sun had set.

I heard someone call out to me. "Miss Antoinette?"

I turned to see a chubby man, that seemed familiar to me. I didn't know his name, but I had seen him at festivals. If I wasn't mistaken, he had two young daughters.

"You ought to be careful being out this time of night," the man warned. "I'm on my way back, I'll gladly walk you back, to make sure you're home safe."

"Thank you, Sir, I appreciate your concern," I agreed.

The man smiled proudly. "Never been called 'Sir' before. I like it. My name's Isaac."

I walked with Isaac in silence, because I didn't know what I should say. Was Isaac well known? Or influential? Judging by the quality of his garb, I doubted that. Would Daddy approve if I talked to him? All these questions I didn't have answers to. We came to a stop outside my meager abode.

"Good night, Miss Antoinette. Be sure to send my regards to your father," Isaac said, waving me goodnight.

"Good night," I said, curtsying.

Daddy was sat on the sofa, waiting for me. I noticed a cake set on a silver tray beside him. Daddy looked up at me, his worry fading away almost instantly.

"Ah, there you are, Dear Heart. I did worry about you," Daddy said, sitting up. He was in his night shirt, it felt strange seeing him out of his usual fancy attire. "Was that Isaac I heard outside?"

"Yes, Daddy. I had gotten quite lost, Isaac saw me, and escorted me home," I replied, as I removed my coat. "He sends you his regards."

"Isaac is a good man. Both of his daughters are ever so lady like," Daddy replied, lifting another fork full of cake to his lips.

On my way to my room, I considered asking Daddy why we had to live in a town like this. Where we didn't have a kitchen, we had nothing at all. Not even a maid to clean up after us. The housework fell on my shoulders, since I was the maiden of the house. This would be my life, caring for my father, until I was wed. Then, my job would be to give my husband a son and heir, care for him and my children. Life was hard for a woman. Either way, we were nothing more than unpaid maids.

Returning my coat to my wardrobe, I dressed for nighttime. I heard Daddy coughing in the living room, it always happened when he ate cake with nothing to drink. It were moments like this, when I wished we had a kitchen.

As I sat down at my dressing table, to brush my hair before I retired for the night, looking at the candle that Daddy had lit for me so I didn't return to a dark room, I gave a thought for Hansel. I couldn't help wondering, why Daddy had shown interest in him, so soon after meeting him. Daddy had not acted the same to any other man in the village. Not even to Ivan, the teacher.


	3. Hansel, Daddy's Heir

**A/N**: I have to admit, that I love writing in this style. It's fascinating compared to my usual style.

I don't have much to say other than, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Also, thank you to The Rune Reverend for reviewing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

**.:THREE:.  
**_Hansel, Daddy's Heir_

* * *

After Daddy had left for work, I began cleaning the house. Anything to distract myself from my upcoming date with Hansel. I had no ill feelings toward Hansel, I just wished that I had the ability to choose my life partner, without Daddy selecting him for me. I was terrible at cleaning, there was smears on the floor, dust marks on the dresser where I had accidently rubbed in the dust rather than rubbed it away. Cleaning wasn't one of my talents. I couldn't help glancing out the window, every time I passed one, waiting for one sound.

_Knock-knock!_

My heart actually skipped a beat, because there it was; the only part of my day I couldn't plan.

"I'm coming," I called, as I left the feather duster on the dresser.

I walked towards the door, opening it to see Dirk's cheerful face smiling back at me.

"See! I didn't walk in this time," Dirk told me, his soft green eyes alight with childish mischief. "How about, I take you for a walk, Milady?"

I glanced at the door frame, touching it with my hand. "Dirk..."

"Before you tell me 'no' and slam the door in my face, I thought we could go to the cafe," Dirk said, his mouth forming into a smile, "if Joan and Marian can be our chaperone. If us being alone is your concern. I wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation."

"No, that is not it."

"Then, is it that you don't want to go to the cafe? I could ask Joan to join us for a walk along the river."

"Will you let me..."

"Or, I hear that Sherry is preparing for a party at Felix's house we could go along, and help."

"DIRK! Will you let me finish a sentence?" I snapped, glaring at him.

Dirk smiled even more, letting out a playful laugh. "I like it when you're bossy. You seem more like you, than the 'Daddy's Perfect Daughter' act you have going sometimes."

I considered slamming the door in his face that time. "What I've been trying to tell you, is that Daddy has arranged for me to spend time with Hansel tonight. It would be improper for me to spend any time with you, when I am most likely promised to another man."

Dirk's face fell. "Oh..." Dirk said, avoiding looking me in the eyes. "Well, see you around then."

I closed the door, filled with anger. Dirk always had that effect on me. He couldn't just leave it be, he had to push and push and push. I sat on the sofa, hating Dirk, completely losing track of time. Daddy gave me a fright, when he returned home from work early.

"Dear Heart, are you home?" Daddy called, from the hallway.

"I am, Daddy," I said, standing up.

Daddy came into the living room, holding a gift box. The gift was handed to me, along with an affectionate smile. "A gift for you, my darling daughter."

I untied the blue ribbon, lifting the lid off the box. Inside was a sapphire blue dress, much fancier than my usual attire. Resting on top, was a gold coloured hair band, with five pearl buttons set on it. "Thank you, Daddy, the dress is beautiful."

"I had hoped you would wear it for your date," Daddy said, picking up the headband, and placing it on my head as if it were a tiara.

I realised now, why he had gotten me such a extravagant gift. In order to win Hansel's heart, Daddy wanted me to give off the right impression.

.: _ :.

Dressed in my new dress, with my finest boots, my hair pinned up complimented by the new gold headband, I was ready for my date. Hansel came to the house, knocking on the door. I collected my wrap from the coat rack, stepping out of the door.

"Evening, Miss Antoinette," Hansel said, with a gentleman's bow.

"Evening, Mr Hansel," I said, with a ladylike curtsy.

Hansel was dressed in garb too fine, for a poor farmer. It was an unusually cold night. I had goose pimples down my arms, resisting the temptation to shiver. That would be very improper of me. Daddy had made sure to encourage me to be agreeable to Hansel.

As Daddy told me, during our afternoon tea; _"Remember Antoinette, you must marry well, or you will have nothing when I am dead. I love you, Dear Heart, you know that. I just want what is best for you. If I were fortunate to have a son, the burden of marrying well wouldn't land so heavily on your shoulders." _

_"But Daddy," I replied, staring into my untouched cup of tea, "why Hansel? He is a farmer, with very little money."_

_"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Dear Heart, since working never appealed to you," Daddy told me, helping himself to a scone. "That boy has gumption. He will be rich one day, and you - Dear Heart, will be his beautiful wife." Daddy patted my arm affectionately. "Once I know you will be well taken care of, after my passing, I'll sleep easier at night." Daddy let out a laugh. "Heck, I might even leave the family fortune to him. That will stop the vultures in our family getting their hands on it."_

"Miss Antoinette?" The voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at Hansel for a few seconds, before I even realised that he was speaking to me. "Miss Antoinette? Would you like me to hang up your warp?"

I glanced around, realising that we were in Zephyr Cafe. "Yes... of course," I said, removing the wrap from around my shoulders.

Hansel was a proper gentleman, he even held out my chair for me. He allowed me to order whatever I wished. I doubted that this was coming out of his own pocket, considering that he had only just come to town yesterday. Any money he had would be tied with seeds for crops to earn money at Saturday's bazaar. I was glad to see that Dirk wasn't working tonight, I did feel guilty for the way we parted earlier.

"How does Zephyr Town find you, Mr Hansel?" I asked, lifting my cup of tea from the table.

"I was a bit intimidated at first, but everyone is so nice," Hansel replied, as he looked into his cup of warm milk. He looked up at my face, smiling. "I'm thankful to Mr Claude. He's been the most generous. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have enough gold to meet all my costs."

My suspicions were confirmed. Daddy was giving him money. No doubt, what he considered an investment. By giving Hansel money to finance the outset of his farm career, Hansel maybe more inclined to accept me as his bride, if Daddy suggested it.


	4. My Secret, Most Improper

**A/N**: Thanks to Kit-Kat 'n Beef for reading - plus; HI KIT-KAT! :D I had to post it in the Dirk fanclub, 'cause Dirk is awesome and the fanfic section needs more stories.

Thanks to everyone else who is reading this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

**.:FOUR:.  
**_My Secret, Most Improper_

* * *

I became exactly what Daddy wanted me to be, allowing Hansel to court me. We took chaperoned walks, with a woman from the city, of whom I assumed that she worked for Daddy. We attended the Flower Festival together, gifting one another with flowers daily. Hansel gifted me with chocolate cake on the Harmony Festival. On more than one occasion, Hansel dined with Daddy and I at the cafe. As far as the villagers were aware, Hansel and I were a proper couple.

I had no ill feelings towards Hansel, however I did find it difficult to communicate with him. Each time we parted ways, I did not wish him back again. I knew Daddy would portray us as the perfect couple. He was blind to my true opinion.

I was given a blessing, on the third week of Spring, when Hansel was busy with work. The start up money Daddy had given him had run dry, Daddy did not have the finances to give Hansel more gold. Hansel had to increase his work load, meaning that he would have less time to spend with me.

Daddy left early for work, with a bee in his bonnet muttering about investments not paying off. In this time, I was actually happy to be alone. A concept unknown to me. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, destroying my calm silence. I walked to the door, to open it, thinking that it may be Hansel wanting to see me or perhaps Daddy had forgotten something. There before her stood Dirk.

"Yes?" I asked, with only half the hatred I had once felt for the man before me.

In truth, I had missed him. The boyish charm. How he could get under my skin with just a few words. I had not softened, in how I regarded him, he was still an annoyance to me. But, the feelings of disdain I had towards him, were mine to share. I was not feeling it to ensure my financial well being, I was feeling it because I disliked him intensively.

Dirk handed me a blue gift box, unable to look me in the eyes. "I asked Ivan to get this from the bazaar, I thought you might like it..."

"Thank you..." I said, staring at the box in my hands. Dirk left me stood there, in a state of confusion.

Only after opening the box, did I find a blue bracelet. I put it on right away, hiding it under my cuff. Daddy didn't notice it when he returned home, nor did he see it when we dined at Zephyr Cafe. It was like a secret of mine, that I longed to admire. It was not the bracelet itself, because I had numerous bracelets at home, it was that someone so poor would be willing to spend much of their money to purchase it for me.

Almost five days had passed, since the day Dirk gave me a gift, I was starting to give up hope of getting a proper chance to thank him. I took it upon myself, to go for a walk along the river. Daddy was at work, so I was aware that I had all day. I found myself walking up the path to Hansel's farm, I stopped just short of his land, allowing my gaze to fall on the nearby ledges.

The first jump was frightening, but when I landed on that ledge, the excitement took over. The next one was even more exciting. After jumping from the last ledge, I was met by the childish laugh of Dirk.

"Having fun?" Dirk asked.

My face flushed pink, out of embarrassment. I had not considered that anyone would see me in such a lonely little town. Quickly composing myself, I avoided looking him in the eyes.

"It was entertaining," I informed him.

"It's even more fun, if you jump blindfolded," Dirk said, his soft emerald green eyes alight with the childish essence I longed to have.

"I would never do such a improper thing..." I told him, making sure to look down my nose at him.

"Go on, I dare you," Dirk challenged.

That was it, one challenge. The challenge spurred me not only to jump down the ledges blindfolded, but to test my boundaries. Each day we would meet in secret, and Dirk would challenge to to do one thing that I deemed 'improper.' First, starting with skateboarding down the hill near the hotel, I failed to make it down the whole course. Dirk made it seem so effortless. Next, was climbing behind the waterfall, we didn't find anything because the gap was blocked by rocks.

Zephyr Town was more exciting through Dirk's eyes. He always found something tolerable and exciting. I would have given up on the chance of anything great happening in this uninteresting town. It was like my own secret. Even Daddy was unaware of my secret.

"You seem different, Dear Heart," Daddy told me, when we dined in Zephyr Cafe.

I glanced over in Dirk's direction, only momentarily, returning my gaze to the cup of cherry tea in my hand. "What makes you think that, Daddy?" I asked.

"You speak more, rather than simple yes or no responses," Daddy said, looking at my face. No doubt examining me for any sign of deceit. "You haven't been allowing men to enter our home while I'm away have you?"

"No!" I said, outraged, "Daddy, how could you think such a thing?"

Daddy looked relieved. "I do worry about you, Dear Heart, but the thought of something like that happening..."

.: _ :.

I felt terrible for being deceitful towards Daddy. Some how, everything changed with Dirk. Dirk and I sat together, on one of the ledges along the path to the spring. Today, the impish look in his eyes that I had grown to care for, were gone. His hands seemed more interesting, than our time of exploring the dull valley.

"Antoinette..." Dirk muttered, his voice was almost inaudible to me.

"Is there something troubling you?" I asked, looking to his brow for any sign of perspiration. "Are you ill?"

"No... I'm fine. Ivan is inviting a friend to our home for dinner. I can invite one guest," Dirk explained, "I request your company."

Words failed me. I had assumed that our time together was platonic, but now here he was before me, inviting me to meet his brother. How could I possibly leave this moment, with our friendship intact?

"I... Dirk..." I was incapable of allowing the words in my mind, to flow into spoken words.

"You're rejecting me, aren't you?" Dirk said, correctly guessing the thoughts in my mind. "Is it because your father won't approve?"

All I could do, was nod my head.


End file.
